devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Nina Lowell
Nina Lowell is the mother of Patty Lowell and descendant of the old alchemist Alan Lowell. For years his whereabouts were unknown since he spent a lot of time fleeing from the demons that were looking for his amulet. History Years before the event, Nina Lowell, a descendant of the former alchemist Alan Lowell, used to be the protector of a pendant that she had in a gem known as Alan's Tear, which was the key to unlocking the power of Abigail, a mighty demon which Alan had sealed his power, which was believed to be similar to that of the king of the demonic world, Mundus. When sealed, the resulting gem was protected and inherited after the death of Alan Lowell, leaving Nina as the last known descendant and therefore the last protector of the gem. Knowing the dangers of having the gem, Nina feared for the safety of her daughter, who at the time was only a baby. For the safety of her daughter, Nina decided to leave her for adoption so that she would not have to live in constant danger, thus staying alone for many years. A decade later, Nina appeared with Morrison in the establishment of Dante to request their services. His request was to keep his pendant, to which Dante rejected the work being that he did not have much information about it, so Morrison explained that Nina's pendant was so valuable that it could not be priced and that it was inherited generation after generation , but thanks to the fact that, after the death of Nina's father, she was threatened more and more by those who wanted the pendant during the last decade. After hearing this, Dante accepted the job and Nina left the place. While walking down the street to be angry with Dante, Patty was looking at his pendant which had inside him a picture of him, when he was a baby, with his mother, without realizing that he had passed by Nina and only noticing very little later thinking about who she would be. The night of the same day, Nina was in her hotel apartment with Simon, an old acquaintance of hers, who tried to calm her down as she believed that it was not right to leave someone else responsible for the pendant and believing that she herself could have it back as the gem could defeat small demons, but being contradicted by Simon being that he did not want to expose himself to more danger, that he could trust Dante and that the gem could not against larger demons. After the talk, Simon saw a glow in the streets resulting from a battle between Dante and a demon. When seeing this, Nina and Simon decided to go to the place where Dante was, finding the demon with which Dante fought, assassinated. After this, Dante decided to retire, but he met Simon who was introduced as an old acquaintance who provided him with information about Dante and his business, so that if he contacted him, he could accept his request to keep his pendant. Knowing the dangers to which Dante was exposed, Nina decided that she would return to protect the pendant since she did not want more innocents to be involved. Upon this request, Dante requested his payment for his services to return his pendant, to which Nina responded that he would give it tomorrow and therefore Dante would also deliver his pendant the same day, thus reaching an agreement. But before Nina retired, Patty came running asking her to wait being that she thought it was her mother, to which Nina ignored her and walked quickly without seeing her, leaving Patty behind as she ended up falling to follow her. When she was back in her apartment, Nina lay down on her bed to be sad to think of Patty, which did not last long since Simon knocked on her door being that she had asked him to come and ask her for a favor. This favor was to pay Dante tomorrow instead of her, since he did not want to see Patty because he cared about her. During the talk, Simon opened the window curtains to let sunlight in, revealing the bandages on his left hand, and seeing this, Nina asked the cause of his wound, in response that he had burned his hand with the coffee in the morning, which seemed odd since she knew Simon could not drink coffee and therefore began to doubt him. Some time later, Nina woke gagged in a chair in the middle of a ritual made by Simon. Seeing this, Nina asked Simon who he really was and what his goal was, but he did not receive true answers to his questions. Nina concluded that Simon was really a demon, but nevertheless she was confused to not know how it was possible that his pendant did not react to the presence of him, to which Simon replied that the pendant would not react correctly in the presence of weak demons like him, demons who needed to take the skin of a human to pretend to be one. After the explanation, Simon took off the skin of the real Simon, who had died in his hands, revealing that it really was Sid, a weak demon who planned to do a ritual to revive and inherit the power of Abigail. Sid had kidnapped Nina since the only thing she needed to complete the ritual was the gem in her pendant and by kidnapping her she would bring Patty with her, who upon learning that Nina was her mother, and the hotel where she was staying, took it without permission the pendant that Dante had in order to know her. Once present, Patty negotiated the life of her mother as she was threatened by Sid if she did not place the pendant in the center of the ritual. In doing this the ritual began and Sid ended up pushing Nina and Patty to the ground in order to throw themselves into the center of the ritual and assimilate the power of Abigail. After this, Dante and Morrison arrived at the hotel upon learning that Patty had gone to the hotel. While Dante chased Sid for the demonic world, Once all gathered outside the hotel, Nina, along with all the others, saw a great glow on the top of the hotel which was the prelude to the arrival of Abigail to the human world and therefore, the end of the world. Seeing this, Nina knelt on the floor while lamenting what happened. After Lady He made himself present to help Dante, began to explain the story that had happened so long ago between Alan Lowell and Abigail, and how Abigail's powers had been locked up, having read about it with Trish in the library. After the explanation, Lady threw the word to Nina, as she would explain how the gem in her pendant would be the key to unlocking Abigail's power. Knowing this, Lady questioned him why he did not break the gem since before it was that if he did the seal would break, to which Nina replied that it no longer mattered being that the seal had been removed and that the holder of Abigail's power he can not be stopped by anyone since Alan Lowell was already dead, doubting even if Dante could stop him being that the Abigail was very powerful. After that, Trish, who asked everyone to leave, including Nina, who was still resigned to believing that Abigail could not be stopped and any attempt to escape would be useless. Just when everyone thought that everything was lost, Patty tried to go inside the hotel to help Dante, being stopped by Lady but letting go by biting her hand, thus entering the hotel in flames followed by Nina which tried to stop her, being followed in the same way by Morrison while Trish and Lady stayed outside to fight against the demons that Abigail had summoned. Inside the hotel, Nina and Patty were stopped by a huge blaze which blocked their way. Seeing all that was happening, Patty apologized to her mother because she felt guilty for having allowed Abigail to be reborn without knowing how serious it would be if all she wanted was to see her mother again, in the same way, Nina he apologized to Patty for letting her suffer alone for so long. Meanwhile, Morrison activated the fire alarms, returning to see if Patty and Nina were okay, finding both of them hugging each other and with tears in their eyes. After climbing a couple of floors more, Nina, Patty and Morrison encountered the ritual from which the power of Abigail had emerged. While searching the area for something, Patty found her mother's pendant which had been destroyed after the ritual was completed. Seeing this, Patty was sad to not see Dante, however this did not last long as the three were caught by a group of demons that threatened their lives. Seeing herself in a hurry, Patty shouted Dante's name for help, to which her pendant began to shine causing a reaction in the demons which fled leaving them free. Not knowing why it had happened, Morrison looked confused as he looked at the pendant. Out of nowhere, a portal of light opened in the center of the ritual thanks to the amulet, leaving so that Patty ran to enter it in search of Dante. Although Morrison tried to stop her it was too late being that the portal had closed, however, Nina explained that Patty would go to the demonic world and that the pendant Patty had in it a fragment of the original gem, that despite not having so much power this would protect her from demons. Upon returning from the demon world, Patty met Abigail, who thanked her for helping him to be released, but was determined to believe that Dante would return to defeat him. After listening to her, Abigail commanded the demons to show her how they had Morrison and her mother kidnapped. For the safety of Patty, Morrison asked her to flee, but nevertheless she was quickly surrounded by the demons of the place and when she saw herself cornered she shouted the name of Dante in search of help, this cry being answered by Dante who killed all the demons leaving free to Nina and Morrison. After meeting again, Patty ended up fainting when she saw how Dante drew a large amount of blood from his wound caused by Rebellion. Faced with this situation, Dante asked Morrison to take Patty with Nina out of the hotel. After a tough battle between Dante and Abigail, Dante was the winner and retired from the hotel to be reunited with the others, while he was greeted with a hug from Patty to which he asked if she would live with her mother from now on, being affirmed by herself. Once back to normal, Dante and Morrison retired together to his office, just as Nina and Patty retired to live together again. Personality For a long time her attitude was somewhat tired and depressed as she had to be constantly alert for the constant threats by her pendant, but mainly due to the fact that she had to leave her daughter in the orphanage when worrying about her safety. She has empathy with innocent people because despite seeing her for good she also sees the good of others, trying to ward off those who may be in danger because of their relationship with her and the constant demonic threats. Once she was reunited with Patty, Nina showed that she felt guilty for having left her so many years ago, demonstrating it by crying and apologizing for not being able to take care of her. When it was over, Nina was happy to be able to lead a normal life with her daughter, demonstrating her motherly love by trying to redeem herself for all the years they could not be together. Appearance Her appearance is that of an adult woman with white skin with green eyes and long blond hair. During her youth, when she took care of Patty when she was a baby, she used to wear a colored vest with a white undershirt. After the passing of the years, she was dressed in a white and elegant dress with black outlines, a button-down shirt with a long neck, black heels, and silver earrings. She has been seen wearing a red blouse accompanied by a long pink dress and a pair of black heels. es:Nina Lowell Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Humans